


When Dreaming Ends

by Amasan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, F/M, Jon was not raised with Sansa, Lady lives, Ned Stark Lives, Ned never made it to the tower of Joy, On Hiatus, Wargs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amasan/pseuds/Amasan
Summary: Sansa's dreams turned into ashes as she realized that not all knights were breve and that a prince didn't have to be kind. She was just a child then and now she is a woman married to a man twice her age. She doesn't expect much from life anymore, be it love or true happiness. There is only duty and pride for her. Then a young man with  a stormy gaze comes into her life and it all changes, he brings her dreams of winter.Or: rich wife falls in love with a poor guy GoT style.





	When Dreaming Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably rewrite this story, but I have decided to post it anyway. It's an idea I got and decided to give it a try. Basically I wanted to make a cunning Sansa while Starks are alive and when Jon was not raised with them. I have also aged up Harry. It was a whim, sorry. Plus guys around forthy are usually hot when well kept. What do you guys think about it?
> 
> Oh, if something fells off with grammar you can let me know. I'm still struggling with it. 
> 
> Have a nice day and thank you for your time :D

I

 

For a small moment in time, Sansa believed all of her dreams were in her grasp. She was about to be betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon, the royal prince and future king and later she would have been his queen. She had hoped, dreamed of becoming a real princess after meeting a prince that would sweep her of her feet like they did in tales her mother and Old Nan used to tell. She was so close to it, but everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong.

After Nymeria had bitten the prince and run off Queen Cersei had demanded Lady's head instead. She had also wanted to make a hunt for the boy that was with Arya that fateful day. Ned Stark did almost agree to the demands but upon hearing his eldest daughter cries he had refused them, insisting it was all a misunderstanding.  
The queen was furious, but the Kind had silenced her and ordered more wine instead.

“What have you done?” Catelyn asked right after they were alone in his chambers. “Lannisters will make us pay, you know it! Robert might be your friend, but he won't help us when they start to shame behind our backs! Lannisters always pay their debts!”

“I know, Catelyn. I know.” Ned embraced his wife and placed her forehead on his shoulder.

“Why then?”

“I could not bear making Sansa cry. Not like that and in an unjust way.”

“Life is often unjust, Ned.” His wife hugged him tighter. “She will find it out sooner or later.”

“It would always be sooner than we would like.”

Cersei did pay her debt. In a matter of days after the royal party had left Sansa had almost lost all of her suitors and the ones that remained were either way too old for her or had shamed their names.

Time passed and Sansa started flowering, she was growing taller and there were more curves in her body. She was sixteen, almost seventeen the age of marriage when her mother had decided to talk with her about a possible future while brushing Sansa's hair.

“They are all so old,” the girl said. She was fighting her tears back.

“Not all of them,” Catelyn noted. “Some are of my age. Am I old to you?”

“No, but I had hoped I would marry closer to my age.”

“You can either remain unmarried, marry a man significantly older than you or settle for a stable boy.” the last two had made her gasp.

“But I'm from an honorable and highborn house! I'm better than that!”

Catelyn gave a harsh tug on Sansa's hair.

“Ow!”

“Highborn and lowborn are not much different than each other, child. Keep it mind. We might have privileges, but there is also a duty to our people.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Now listen to me. Queen Cersei had tried to make sure that you won't get any favorable match. The only ones who would dare to ask for your hand now are people with nothing to lose or with everything to gain. If you will want to pick, you would have to do it wisely and knew the power you have. You will need to know what they want in order to use in against them and to your advantage. This is what Cersei did. She had recognized your dreams and punished us by taking them away from you.”

“She is a horrible person.”

“It is normal in court.”

“You can't mean it, mother.”

“Sadly I do, child.”

“If you decide to never marry, we will do our best to help you too. You could stay with us as long as you live and even after we pass, because I'm sure you brother would never let any harm pass to you. But you will end up being lonely in time, I think. There is also a possibility of a lowborn husband for you, but me and your father would decline it. It's exactly what the queen would want for you. Don't give her that.”

"What should I do then?”

Catelyn was prying silently that she will not come to regret what she was about to tell to her eldest daughter. She had hoped there won't be a time where she would even have to consider it, but sadly it was not the case. When Arya was stubborn and forceful, Sansa was quiet and kind. She was also a little snobbish, but Catelyn was sure that it will pass. Arya's personality was her shield, but Sansa did not have it.

“Can you learn to be strong, child?”

“I think that I can.”

Sansa was fragile and was easy to hurt, because her heart was tender. But if there was one think that Catelyn had learned in life, it was that even a tender heart could become very strong. Her daughter did already have her first bitter lesson in life and it did not break her completely.

“Yes or no, Sansa.”

“Yes.”

“Very well. I will tell you to how to play a very strange game.”

A mother can't protect her children from everything, even if she tries. So Catelyn will tell Sansa how to use the greatest weapon a human can use. A weapon that can be deadly in a young woman's hand, a sharp mind.

 

II

 

“Are you sure about it?” Nedd asked his daughter with a frown. “He is...well, he is old.”

“I know,” Sansa laughed. “But he is still younger than the rest.

“I have my doubts.” He sighed, clearly troubled. Nedd Stark, Catelyn and Sana were all seated in his solar after the young girl had declared she had something to discuss with her parents. “Maybe if we wait, a more...”he scratched his beard and searched for the right word, “-fitting. Yes, more fitting suitor could come. There is still plenty of time, child.”

“It's only courting.”

“He's almost twenty years older than you.”

“Your grandfather was 30 years older than his second wife, Nedd.”

“It was a political marriage, Cait. It was made of duty, because there was a war. That's different.”

Was it? Sansa would not marry for love, because now everyone who would try to gain her attention would do it only for gain. They would not care about her, but only what she could give them. Some lower and new lords, poor as dirt that could use a wife from an old house to strengthen their family or ones from wery old ones, who were not afraid of the royal wrath. There was only one suitor of that second category and from what Sansa had heard there was a chance he won't be completely horrible.

“House Hardyng is an old and honorable family, father.

“People are saying he has a bastard. More than one.”

“Since when do you hear to gossip?”

“I want to give it a try, father.”

Against his better judgment, Lord Stark did agree to Sansa's request. It had taken a very long talk and loots of coating from his dear wife, but the next day he had send the raven to invite Ser Hardyng to Winterfell, allowing him to officially court his eldest daughter.

 

III

 

For a man of thirty-seven, ser Harrold Hardyng was not a bad looking man. He was very tall and blonde, with a strong jaw and muscular arms. After watching him spar with her brother Sansa had noted that he is a fine knight. His personality did leave something to wish for, but he was not a bad person in general. Rash and maybe a little too loud, but Sansa could settle for that.

After two months of courting, Harry came knocking to Lord's Stark cellar asking for Sana's hand in marriage.

“I need to speak with my family first,” Ned was stroking his bread in thought.“I will give you your answer tomorrow.” He had already suspected what his daughter would say about it, but he had to be sure. He had promised a kind and good man for Sansa, and he had still his doubts about Ser Hardyng. True, the man was the best one from her current suitors, but it did not mean Eddard Stark could not be a little disappointed. He felt that he had failed his daughter.

He sought out his wife first and found her praying.

“I heard Harry did speak with you,” Catelyn said upon noticing her husband.

“Yes.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I will talk with him tomorrow.”

Catelyn stood up and came to him. “Let's walk to the godswood?”

He nodded and offered his arm. They waked in silence and when they came to the heart three Nedd sat up on the big rock. He took out his sword decided it needs sharpening.

“It's not your fault, Ned.”

“If I had done differently then maybe...” he had trouble speaking. “Maybe Sansa would have had a better future.”

“I doubt it.” Catelyn took his arm. “Lady's head would have been only a start. Even if Sansa would have ended betrothed to Joffrey, I don't think she would have been happy there. Cersei would have made sure to spite our girl. I know it Ned.

“But it is alright to marry her off to a man the same age as her parents?”

“Sansa is strong. Stronger that we think she is. Have faith, dear.”

“I'm trying.”

 

IV

 

There was only wedding ceremony, and it was held in the Eyrie. There was also no bedding ceremony as Lord Stark had prohibited it before agreeing to the union.

The party after the ceremony was big, bigger than Sansa had expected considering only a few lords from the North had attended, but almost all of the Lord's of the Vale were there. Aunt Lysa and sweet Robin were there too. She had congratulated them, but there was a scowl on her face. It was no secret why Harry had married Sansa Stark. He wanted to strengthen his claim as a possible heir to the Eyrie and marrying a daughter of a Tully could help him.

“Can I have by any chance some ale?” Sansa asked the serving boy after having emptied her cup of wine.

He made an uneasy sound in his throat. “We might have some, but...”

“Only servants drink ale, my wife.” Harry spook from behind.

“Oh,” she never liked ale that much, but not she wanted to drink it more than that oversweeten wine. At least it would make her feel more like at home. “It's a shame. I really like it.”

The serving boy, who looked more like a man cleared his throat. “Shall I fetch it then, my Lady?”

“Yes, please.”

He came back a few minutes later with a clay jug and a goblet, placing the goblet on the table in front of Sansa he filled it wordlessly.

“Thank you,”she said to the attendant. He bowed and went to attend to someone else. Before she could take a sip someone spook to her.

“Mind if we share, child?” It was her father, sitting on her left side. “I was about to ask the same, but was afraid of offending our hosts.”

Sansa laughed and handed her drink to him. “By all means.”

The serving boy came back carrying two more jugs full of ale and clean goblets. He placed them on their table, Robb and Arya did not waste time in helping themselves to it, and filed one goblet placing it in front of Sana again. Ned nodded to the young man in thanks.

“It tastes awful,” Nedd laughed after tasting it, but took another sip.

“We had worse, father!” Robb called from his place.

“It's alright.” The ale was too bitter and poor in taste, but Sansa did not mind. “I like it better than the wine. Don't you, father?”

“Definitely.”

“Sansa, child. Can I have a word with you?” Catelyn came to stand close to her daughter.

“Of course, mother.”

“Come with me then.” Catelyn had leed then to the balcony. “I have one more gift for your weeding,” she said and produced a small package that was hidden in the folds of her dress.

Sansa unpacked it and noticed the strange smelling herbs. “What is this?”

“Moon tea.”

“Mother?”

Catelyn took Sansa by her shoulders. “In Vale a woman is considered a wife only after she bears a child to her husband. Remember it, Sansa.”

“You mean, you didn't want me to marry sir Harrold?”

“I mean to give you a chance of freedom in case something goes wrong. Take your time to know your husband and then decide. Take your time to know your husband and then decide.”

“But what would other lords say?”

“You can say the marriage was unconsumed, even if it was. A man would rather claim that he did not bed a woman than admit to being bare.”

Her mother just wanted to make sure that Sansa was safe. It was not only about her marriage, but also the possible threats in the Vale. Catelyn knew this place had always held many wonders, but it could also be dangerous when one was not careful enough. Sansa had understood that.

“What about my maidenhead?”

Her mother gave Sansa a wry smile. “Many young maids claim to have lost it to a horse and maesters pretend to believe it. You would hardly be a first one to lie.”

“How do I prepare it?”

 

V

 

After their wedding night only twice had Harry and his new wife shared a bed in their joined solar. Sansa suspected it might have something to do with a blonde girl who is working in the kitchen, as she saw Harry talk with her more than once. Instead of taking offense Sansa was relived that she did not have to spend too much time with him and be intimate often. She did not know what to feel in this new place she would be calling her home now.

The Starks had left a week after the wedding and the girl was already missing them the moment they have parted. Her mother has told her where she could buy more moon tea and not be recognized.

The only person who was friendly to her right now, Lady Anya Waynwood was an elderly woman. She was kind and told Sansa how much she had resembled her mother in her younger days. She had told her about all the mischief her mother was capable off and Sansa could nothing but laugh at the image of her mother covered in flour and chasing after a screaming aunt Lysa. Her mother had been happy here so maybe with time Sansa could be too.

Aunt Lysa was a different story. Most of her time she was regarding her with distrust, but after Sweet Robin took a small liking to the girl, the elder woman's treatment became more tolerable.

The redhead was spending most of her time sewing and reading books, her only companion was Lady. The poor direwolf clearly missed Winterfell and it's grounds as Sansa did too. Lady also lacked the attention she used to receive from her family before. Beast! People saw Lady as a mere beast and were afraid to approach her. Even Harry did not dare to pet her direwolf. It had made the redhead angry, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Right now Lady was nowhere in sight and in had made Sansa curious. Her direwolf did not wander form her often and never for long. It was unusual. She left her sewing and decided to look for her friend. After searching the castle Sansa tried the gardens instead and found Lady there, but was surprised to discover her direwolf was not alone there.

“You don't like it here, don't you girl?” It was the same boy who had served her beer on the wedding night. Sansa had seen him a few times around but did not pay much attention. He was scratching Lady behind ear and was smiling while doing it. “I can't blame you.” Lady licked his face and he laughed in response. His hand moved to pat the large head of the animal. “Your name is Lady, right? It fits, you are beautiful.” The direwolf barked happily.

“I see Lady had made a friend.”

The young man sprung to his feet in a second and upon noticing it was Sansa who had spoken gave her a deep bow. “My Lady.”

“You are the first person who dared to approach my direwolf here.”

He blushed, probably unsure if it was an accusation or a compliment. “I'm sorry if I should not have done so.”

“What's your name?”

“Jon, My Lady. Jon Snow.”

Sansa rose one eyebrow. “Not a Stone?”

“My mother was from the north.”

He did look northern, Sansa had to admit. He was not bulky, more on the slim side. He had a long face and dark hair. The first time she had seen him Sansa had thought his eves were black, but after seeing him in full light she noticed they were dark gray. He had nice eyes, she noted. Kind, but sad on the same time.

“I'm happy that at least someone is not afraid of Lady. She misses the company of her pack.”

“Pack? There are more of them?”

“Yes. There is a direwolf for each Stark children.”

“You are very lucky then, My Lady.”

 

 


End file.
